Distributed storage systems typically include routers, switches, bridges, and other physical network devices that interconnect a large number of servers, network storage devices, and other types of computing devices via wired or wireless network links. The individual servers can host one or more virtual machines, containers, or other types of virtualized components to provide various cloud computing services accessible to users or tenants. For example, the individual servers be configured to provide data storage services to multiple users or tenants. Users may access such data storage services through a co-located cloud computing service, a web application programming interface (API), or via applications that utilize such a web API.